


A Paradise in Snow [Moodboard]

by rlyqueer art (rlyqueer)



Category: Thermos "Magic Cottage" Commercial
Genre: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong Character Combinations, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Manip, Poetry, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlyqueer/pseuds/rlyqueer%20art
Summary: Above hangs a pallid sky, an unremarkable reflection of the pallid earth below. But closed doors don’t open themselves, and boots on thresholds are more divine than any prayer. Within a breath is a halo of green—life begins again in the petals that catch between his eyelashes, that smiling mouth, a chorus singing.Home, home, home.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sundial Exchange Lunar New Year 2020 (Guardian Drama and Related Canons Fanworks Exchange)





	A Paradise in Snow [Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clevermanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevermanka/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lunar New Year! This is for the lovely [clevermanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevermanka/pseuds/clevermanka), who requested Magic Cottage goodness. The commercial is such a treat for the eyes, so I really wanted to do something of a visual narration. And I couldn't resist writing an accompanying poem. Hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
